role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Baragon 2001
Baragon 2001 (総攻撃バラ SokogekiBara) is a member of his species of Baragon, a guardian monster and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Baragon 2001 is a bestial kaiju, so he does not talk. However, he of course has sentience. Baragon 2001 is a humble but fearless guardian best of Earth and is very brave and durable, despite his small stature. History Debut: The Rise of the Ooze Pt. 1 Baragaon 2001 first appeared in San Francisco to combat against Ivan Ooze's forces and fought against HarbingerGhidorah along with KyodaiGoji. HarbingerGhidorah fired off blasts of lightning from his spikes, directly aiming for both Baragon 2001 and KyodaiGoji; Baragon 2001 then rolled over and shook off the dirt, blasting his heat ray at HarbingerGhidorah. HarbingerGhidorah returned to its position and, savagely roaring, charged forwards towards KyodaiGoji and Baragon 2001. As KyodaiGoji and HarbingerGhidorah fought some more, Baragon 2001 then ran in and slammed against HarbingerGhidorah. HarbingerGhidorah slammed against him, Baragon 2001 was then assaulted by electricity from his spines, as HarbingerGhidorah roared in pain from the massive wounds. Baragaon 2001 then staggered back; KyodaiGoji and HarbingerGhidorah fought each other some more up until Scorpitis then appeared; attacking both KyodaiGoji and Baragon 2001, leaving HarbingerGhidorah to retreat. Baragon 2001 then blasted his Heat Ray at Scorpitis, to which Scorpitis was knocked back and thrown to the ground. Scorpitis then let out a noxious gas a s a distraction, and began shrinking down to normal size. Baragon 2001 looked up to find him but Scropitis was nowhere to be found. Baragon 2001 then roared, the threats haven being taken care of and then burrowed away, heading elsewhere. Abilities * Flame Ray: '''Baragon 2001 can fire a flame ray from his mouth, like a much weaker version of Godzilla's spiral heat ray. The horn on his snout occasionally glows and crackles. * '''Ear Shields: '''Baragon 2001 can fold his ears over his eyes, with the notches interlocking with his horn. Baragon 2001 would then charge at the opponent, whilst protecting his eyes from physical blows. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Baragon 2001 has strong jaws and limitless perseverance; being able to withstand Godzilla's own atomic ray. * '''Natural Healing: '''Baragon 2001 can replenish his energy as long as he is in contact with the earth. In addition, he is one of the few monsters in the games who can use physical attacks in mid-air. * '''Claws: '''Baragon 2001 has very sharp claws that he can use for hand-to-hand combat. * '''Teeth: '''Baragon 2001 has sharp teeth that he can use to bite his opponents in close combat. * '''Sharp Horn: '''Baragon 2001 has a very sharp horn. * '''Burrowing: '''Baragon 2001 is an excellent burrower, capable of burrowing very fast. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: Baragon 2001 can jump up to very high lengths. Trivia * Baragon 2001 is also known as SokogekiBara. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Baragon Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Protector Category:Earth Defender Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)